danfoddilfandomcom-20200214-history
Citrine
"Steeveeenn..? Such an odd name for a gem." Citrine is a Homeworld Gem that belonged to Yellow Diamond. She has made Earth her home and joins The Crystal Gems as an affiliate to the team, acting as a sort of back up in case she is ever needed. Although she is aware that Earth is not where she is meant to be, she seems to be at peace with where she stands and does what she can to benefit those around her, even so, she is often caught warping back to Homeworld to see her Diamond. Appearance Citrine is currently the third tallest of the Crystal Gems and has no known fusion as of now, as she seems to be uncomfortable about the thought of fusing with someone. She has soft round orange eyes with yellow pupils and long eyelashes. Her gemstone is embedded underneath her left eye, a simple tear drop to resemble her crybaby like nature. Like Yellow Diamond, and any gem underneath her, she has pale yellow skin, but her hair is a fiery orange. She wears an off white off-shoulder dress and carries a yellow umbrella with her wherever she goes, she claims to be sensitive to the sun and often burns easily underneath it. Though she often voices how she wants to be able to swim in the ocean and enjoy the suns rays comfortably. Personality Citrine is first to be described as someone who is very lady-like and curious about her surroundings, often than not going out of her way to find out more about whatever has caught her attention. She has an eye for picking up the small things in life, keeping notes written in a notebook she hides away in her gem. She's very sophisticated and doesn't seem to act out of line, apologizing many times for no reason is a common theme for this gem and no matter how many times you tell her to stop? She won't. As someone who had worked for Yellow Diamond, and formerly held a tight and possessive bond with her, she's very organized and affectionate with her friends, wanting them to know how she feels and what not, though at times it isn't appreciated and can be found annoying at times. Citrine struggles with knowing whats right and wrong after being in her gem asleep for so long, and at time slips up and follows the Homeworld ways and offends someone, but she doesn't mean too. She's a bit naive to how things work around her, but does her best to understand. She enjoys spending time with her friends, especially when it comes to cooking with them and even dancing! She does what she can to benefit them. History Born into the Beta Kindergarten in hopes of becoming a Quartz Soldier right in the middle of the war, Citrine was originally formed very small and sickly, thin and very weak. It was to the point where a gust of wind could blow her away, due to this, she was left to fend herself while more Quartz Soldiers were being made. At first she was going to be shattered in hopes of digging her back into the dusty red land to finish her growth, but she escaped their clutches and hid in the kindergarten. The gem often watched misshaped gems come out from the walls of the kindergarten, scared and feeling lonely did she approach the much smaller gems to form bonds before they'd eventually become friends with the much larger ones. Most of them weren't used for the war, some were, no matter what they were needed for the never ending war. Citrine felt no hope for herself nor her friends during this, especially when she was scouted and ready to be shipped off to fight, yet it seems like she would wait whenever a much larger... And stronger gem was born. Jasper. It was easy to see that Citrine was curious about the new gem. She was much larger than they all were, seemingly ready to fight and participate in the war. Citrine herself was small for her gemstone and she felt shame, embarrassment over it and when she approached Jasper on how to grow she was easily made fun of and was shut down. The sensitive gem didn't know how to respond to her and easily ran off, taking her as a threat but admitting her weakness to the larger gem put her in a bad spot. She was easily taunted and teased by Jasper, bullied for her size and strength yet nothing could beat the intelligence she held against Jasper so whenever the time came for them to be sent away for the war, Citrine wormed her way out, proving herself to be useful in other ways other than the war. Jasper was sent away while Citrine stayed back to help with the Kindergarten before eventually they disbanded, the gem moving back to Homeworld with the gems she worked with for a short period of time.